Toy Story Toons: Buzz And Rex's Crazy Journey
by captaincartoon123
Summary: Buzz and Rex find themselves lost in a world of forgotten things. There they meet an evil tyrant named Lord Lamp, lost Pixar characters and other animated characters, some old friends and an old enemy of Buzz's. Will they get home to Bonnie?
1. Buzz and Rex make a monster

**Inspired by Ellis97's Scooby-Doo spoof on Epic Mickey, I am pleased to give you this Toy Story spoof of Epic Mickey. This features all animated forgotten characters. Disney, Disney/Pixar/ Non Disney. And like his story, My story breaks the fourth wall. This first chapter is set time during the first Toy Story movie.**

**And so our story begins.**

* * *

Toys let us see what they want us to.

They think we can't handle the truth.

They're probably right.

Ever wonder what toys do when people aren't around? They come to life. (But only when humans aren't present) And this story focuses on a specific group of toys. The toys of a little boy named **Andy Davis**.

His seven favorite toys were A Green Plastic Toy T-Rex named **Rex**,

A pink piggy bank named **Hamm**,

An orange dog named **Slinky Dog** (With a spring body, brown ears, yellow paws and a green collar,

His **Mr. Potato Head** (with pink ears, orange nose, black mustache, red mouth, blue feet, white arms and black bowler),

A shepherdess named **Bo Peep**, with blonde hair, a pink and blue blouse, pink bonnet and white ankle length skirt (Although technically she belonged to his little sister **Molly**),

his favorite toy; a cowboy doll named **Sheriff Woody**, with a pull-string, a yellow checkered shirt, A golden star badge, A black and white cow skin vest, blue jeans, brown boots with spurs, red bandana, brown hair and brown hat,

and his newest toy back then; a spaceman named **Buzz Lightyear** who is the coolest toy ever!

He has a white, purple and green space suit, with a green glow-in-the-dark trim, a purple cap, purple lines, purple buttons, a blue space ranger sticker, a yellow sticker with his last name. A blue speech button, A Green speech button, A red speech button, a red button marked LASER on one arm, a blue space ranger sticker on the other, and a red button that released two giant purple wings with red and white candy cane linings.

Okay now let's get this story started!

Andy and his sister and **their mother** (who is probably divorced) were moving and he had just gotten Buzz and he and Woody were NOT getting along so well. What made it worst is that Buzz didn't know he was a toy. He thought he was a REAL space ranger on a mission to defeat his arch-enemy, the Evil **Emperor Zurg** and save the universe.

Buzz was best friends with Rex at the time. He walked to the dino.

"Hello, Lizard Man." He said

"Hey, Buzz." said Rex "And my name is Rex. And I'm no lizard. I'm a dinosaur"

"Lizard man, What is the matter with your friend, the Sheriff?" said Buzz

"You mean Woody?" said Rex.

"That's his name?" said Buzz

"Yeah." said Rex

"Well he has been very mean to me recently." said Buzz

"Really, Buzz? I haven't noticed." said Rex

"Well I am under the impression think he doesn't likes me." said Buzz

"Buzz, That's ridiculous. How could he not like you?" said Rex

They walked by a toy mirror.

"What's this strange thing?" said Buzz.

"It's a mirror." said Rex

"No Wait." said Buzz "It looks like something else."

Buzz walked towards the mirror. He suck his hand in the mirror.

"Hey, Lizard man! Come over here! I think I've found something in this mirror!" said Buzz

"Okay, Buzz!" said Rex ran over to Buzz and the mirror. He tripped on Andy's toy **Snake**, flew right into Buzz and they both went into the mirror.

They landed in a strange room. The two toys leapt to their feet.

"What is the matter with you, Lizard Man?" said Buzz "You knocked me right off my feet."

"Sorry, Buzz. I tripped over one of Andy's other toys." said Rex

"There's that word again. TOY. What is that?" said Buzz

"Hey, Where are we?" said Rex

"Let's see if we find out." said Buzz

They walked into a room and they climbed up onto a table. They found a bunch of tiny houses.

"Hey! A cute little toy town" said Rex

"Impressive Designs." said Buzz "But how does the construction manger expect one to enter these buildings?"

"Yeah. You're right. They're really small." said Rex "Hey, Look at me! Roar!" Rex walked along the houses like Godzilla.

"Lizard Man, What are you doing?" said Buzz "Leave these tiny houses alone! There could be tiny lifeforms in there!"

Rex turned around and knocked over a nearby bottle of paint thinner. "Oops!" He said.

"You fool! Look what you've done!" said Buzz, unwilling kicking over a bottle of paint. "Uh-Oh!"

The flows of paint and paint thinner collided and spread across the table, all around all the houses

"That doesn't look good!" said Rex

Suddenly a giant black monster with green eyes and mouth rose out of the mess!

"AAAAAAAAAA! A Monster!" said Rex

"This beast must be an agent of Zurg!" said Buzz "Stand down, Demon!" He fired his laser at the beast. The beast slammed his fist down. Buzz leaped out of the way.

Rex grabbed a nearby paintbrush and said "Hey! You bully! You Leave my new friend alone!"

The blot turned to look at him.

"Uh, please?" said Rex, Holding the brush to the beast's face.

The beast flew away.

Buzz walked over to his friend.

"Impressive bravery, Lizard Man." said Buzz

"Thanks." said Rex "I didn't really he'd be scared of a little paintbrush."

Suddenly they heard footprints!

"Someone's coming! We got to get out here!" said Rex.

He and Buzz ran back to the way they entered the strange place. They jumped into the mirror and back into Andy's room.

"There You Are, ReXXXXXXXXXXXX!" said Snake "I sssssssssso have a bone to pick with you! You tripped on me!"

"Sorry, Snake!" said Rex "WOOOOOOOOOOODY!"

Buzz and Rex ran over to Woody

"Woody!" said Rex "There's a monster in the mirror!"

"Rex, What are you talking about?" said Woody

"A big monster! In the mirror! After us!" wailed Rex

"What's all the hoopla about?" said Slinky Dog, who walked over with Hamm, Potato Head, Bo Peep and Andy's toy blue **Robot**.

"Rexxxxxxxxx ssssssssssssayssssssssssssss he ssssssssssssssssssaw a monssssssssssssster in the mirror." Said Snake

"What Happened? He saw his reflection?" said Mr. Potato Head, laughing

"Ha-Ha-Ha." said Rex, sarcastically "NO! There's an giant black blobby monster in the mirror!" said Rex

"Well Rex, I don't see anything." said Woody, looking

"The Lizard is telling the truth, Sheriff." said Buzz

"Oh you believe him?" said Woody, looking at Buzz "Typical!"

"What do you mean by that?" demanded Buzz

"Me and Buzz fell through the mirror and found a room with little toy houses and we spilled some paint and pain thinner and a giant black blob monster rose out of the spill. I thought he would eat us for sure but I held a paintbrush and he flew away. Then we heard someone coming and ran away." said Rex

"Rex, I think the move has gotten to your head." said Hamm. He and the other walked away. They didn't believe his story.

However Buzz and Rex feared the monster would follow them so they closed the mirror.

* * *

Meanwhile The man Buzz and Rex had heard coming, A man in a Merlin costume, was looking at the mess they made.

"What's This?" he said

Turns out the toy town was a actual a portal to a world for things that would be forgotten. Merlin had created it himself. And someone had ruined it. Merlin tried to fix it but the world was ruined.


	2. Toy Story 1, 2 and 3 in a nutshell

**Here is Chapter 2**

* * *

Merlin didn't figure out who caused the mess for a long time. By then, a lot had changed For Andy's Toys.

Woody and Buzz become during the time of the move. They got lost at a gas station, While on their way to a restaurant with Andy and his family, and they had to work together to get home. They arrived at the restaurant, Pizza Planet, and climbed into a claw machine game, filled with **Little Green Three Eyed Squeeze toy Aliens with an enttena and blue uniform** and were won by** Sid Phillips, **the toy destroying boy who lived next door to Andy at the time! At Sid's house, they faced Sid and his vicious dog **Scud **and Buzz found out he was a toy and felt really sad. Then Woody told Buzz the glory of being a toy and with the help of **Sid's Mutants toys, **the two toys escaped Sid and got back to Andy. Since Then, Woody and Buzz have been good friends and every time Andy got a new toy, they would handle it together. That Christmas, Molly got a **Mrs. Potato Head **(with a red mouth, pink nose, red feet white arms and pink ears), much to the delight of Mr. Potato Head and Andy got a puppy dog named **Buster.**

The following year, Andy got a black squeeze toy penguin named **Wheezy, **with a red bow tie. However his squeaker broke and he disappeared. A few months later, Woody found him on Andy's bookshelf, after Andy accidentally tore his shoulder and his mom had a yard sale and planned to sell Wheezy. Woody went to save Wheezy and he succeeded, however he was soon stolen by a short man with glasses. With the help of Andy's **Etch-A-Sketch** and toy called **Mr. Spell**, Buzz learned the thief was **Al McWhiggin, **the owner of the local Al's Toy Barn toy store line and led Rex, Hamm, Slinky and Mr. Potato Head a mission to save their friend. It took them forever but they finally made it to Al's Toy Barn. Buzz thought they would find Woody there but they didn't. However they learned that Woody was in Al's apartment and Al planned to sell him to a toy museum in Tokyo, Japan. They followed Al to his apartment there they found Woody and learned that Al was selling him to Japan because he was the star of a 1950s Black-And-White TV show called Woody's Roundup and met his co-stars, A cowgirl named **Jessie **(who has long red yarn hair tied in a ponytail with a yellow bow, white long sleeved shirt, with red and yellow fabric, blues jeans held up with a brown belt, Black and White cow skin chaps, brown boots and a red hat with a white stripe), a big brown horse named **Bullseye, **and a gold prospector named **Stinky Pete **(with a red long sleeved shirt, blue overalls, black boots, brown hat and grey beard). Turn out Woody actually wanted to go to the museum, due to the fact that Andy would grow up and he didn't know what would happen to him and the toys. Jessie had also told Woody about her heart-breaking loss of her owner, **Emily. **After Buzz talked so sense into Woody, he decided to go back to Andy's house with his friends. And he invites the roundup toys, to come with him. Jessie and Bullseye accepted but Stinky Pete wanted to go the museum and for that the roundup was to be complete so he made them stay! So Buzz and the others followed Al to the airport to their friend. On the way They faced an Evil Emperor Zurg action figure and tons of traffic. They drove a pizza delivery truck there, along with three of the aliens Woody and Buzz met at Pizza Planet. Finally the toys defeated Stinky Pete, rescued Woody and went home with 5 new toys. When they got home, Buzz fell in love with Jessie. And Mrs. Potato Head adopted the aliens, much to Mr. Potato Head's dismay.

Eventually, Andy grew up and was a high school teenager. Soon he graduated high school and was on his way to college. Most of his toys like, Robot, Snake, Wheezy and Bo Peep were sold at yard sales and only Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Bullseye, the potato heads and The Aliens remained. They didn't know what would happen. Andy decided to take Woody to college with him and put Buzz, Jessie and the others in a bag bound for the attic. However his mom thought It was trash And put the bag on the crib. Woody went to help Buzz and the gang. They had already escaped the bag and decided to go to the sunnyside day care centre where they met a bunch of new toys, including a big, pink, strawberry scented teddy bear named **Lots-O Hugging Bear,** who was the mayor of sunnyside. Woody decided to go home to Andy and he tried to get Buzz and the gang to go with him but they wanted to stay and get played with again. So Woody left without his friends. On his way out, a little girl named **Bonnie Anderson **found him and took him home to her toys, which at the time, consisted of a brown hedgehog named **Mr. Pricklepants **(who wears a green hat and lederhosen), A white unicorn named **Buttercup **(who has a yellow horn), a grey triceapots named **Trixie, **a grey toy named **Totoro, **a little human doll named **Dolly **(with an orange dress and purple hair), a clown named **Chuckles, **(Who has blue hair, a pink mouth and nose, red hands and feet, yellow long sleeved and purple overalls) and three green **Peas-In-A-Pod. **Despite the playtime Bonnie gave him, Woody wanted to go home to Andy. Bonnie's toys helped him find a map but he mentioned Bonnie found at Sunnyside, they were surprised! They told that Lotso ran Sunnyside like a prison. Chuckles knew this because he lived with Lotso, and one of his henchmen, a doll named **Big Baby**. Their owner, **Daisy, ** had left them behind by a roadside and when they got home, Lotso had been replaced. Anger and betrayed, Lotso moved to Sunnyside, took it over turned it into a prison. Meanwhile Buzz, Jessie and the other toys found out the truth about Lotso the hard way. Lotso brainwashed Buzz and put him on his team and just when Jessie and the toys had realized Andy did want them, via one of Mrs. Potato Head's eyes, (which was left behind at Andy's room), Lotso and his gang locked the toys up! Woody rushed back to Sunnyside to save his friends! They busted out and got Buzz back on their side (IN SPANISH MODE) but Lotso caught them! Soon he was in a dumpster and he pulled Woody in with him. Buzz, Jessie and the toys tried to helped and they all ended up in a garbage truck on their way to the garbage dump. On their way there Buzz was turned back to normal. Soon the toys were at the city dump. There Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Bullseye, Lotso and The Potato Heads were pushed onto a con very belt towards an incinerator. Lotso saw an emergency STOP button. Woody and Buzz gave him a boost and when he got to the top, he ran off, leaving them to die. The toy thought they were finished so they held hands and accepted their fate, however at he last minute, The Aliens (who had avoided getting pushed onto the convey belt and gone to a different part of the dump) saved them with a giant crane. Mr. Potato Head finally accepted them as his kids and Buzz finally won Jessie over. The toys went home and Woody got into a box marked COLLEGE and Buzz, Jessie and the gang got into a box marked ATTIC, when Woody decided to write Bonnie's address on the attic Bo and climbed inside with Buzz, Jessie and the gang. And so Andy donated them to Bonnie, which where they now live.

Plus The toys went on vacation went vacation with a foiled greedy motel manager's scheme.

All right now's get back on track with the main events of this sorry, shall we?


	3. The ink monster returns

**Here is Chapter 3**

* * *

**Now that's we are clear that the toys live with Bonnie, Let's get down to it.**

It was a nice, sunny day at Bonnie's house. She was playing with her toys when suddenly she had to go to the bathroom. She put the toys on the floor and left the room. The minute she was, her toys came to life.

Most of her toys had disappeared and only Woody, Buzz, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Jessie, Mr. Pricklepants and Trixie remained.

"All right, anybody! Gather around! We are having a staff meeting!" said Woody

"Must we have one now, Sheriff? Bonnie will back any minute. And we have stay to character when she returns!" said Mr. Pricklepants

"Aw, come on, Pricklepants!" Said Woody "Buzz, gather everyone! Normally I'd be asking Slinky to do but he's not here."

"Uh... We ARE gathered, Woody." said Buzz

Woody looked around the room. Buzz was right. Jessie, Rex, Pricklepants, Potato Head, Trixie were already there.

"All right." he said. "Has anyone noticed that the room has been a little empty later?"

"YES." they all said in unison

"It's hard not to." said Mr. Potato Head

"Most of our friends have disappeared." said Woody

"First it was Totoro." said Buzz

"Then Chuckles." said Jessie

"Yes, Honey" said Buzz

"and the peas" said Rex

"Now everyone else!" said Woody "Everyone's disappeared! Bullseye, Hamm Buttercup and"

"Slinky Dog?" said Rex

"Yeah, even Slink." said Woody

"And now she only has 7 toys left: US." said Buzz

"Where could our friends have gone?" said Rex

"Weird that it started the day Molly mailed that mirror she found at Andy's house." said Jessie, pointing a mirror

The toys looked at the mirror she was pointing at. Buzz and Rex gasped and looked at each other, their jaws wide mouth. It was the mirror with the monster in it!

"Maybe It's a getaway to another dimension, like in Epic Mickey!" said Trixie

Woody, Jessie, Pricklepants, Potato Head looked at her in disbelief. Buzz closed his and Rex's jaws.

"All right. Meeting adjured!" said Woody.

Buzz and Rex walked over to each other.

"Buzz! That's the mirror with the monster!" said Rex

Suddenly they heard Bonnie's footsteps and went back into playmode! After a long playtime, Bonnie went to eat lunch. While she gone, Buzz and Rex rezoomed their talk.

"Buzz! That's the monster mirror!" said Rex

"I know, Rex!" said Buzz

"Hey, Buzz! What's the matter?" said Jessie, grabbing Buzz

"Jessie! We have to get rid of the mirror! It's filled with evil!" said Buzz

All Jessie saw was her, Buzz's and Rex's reflections. She slapped Buzz with her hat.

"What? No! Jessie! What I meant was there's a big black monster in the mirror!" said Buzz

"Oh, Sorry." said Jessie "A big black monster?"

"Yeah!" said Rex "Me and Buzz went in there back at Andy's first house and saw a big black blob monster!" said Rex

"Hey! That happened to Mickey in Epic Mickey!" said Trixie, she had been listening with Pricklepants.

"Trixie? What are you talking about?" said Jessie

"Epic MIckey, the Wii game where Mickey accidentally damages a world created for forgotten characters and concepts, and is forced to fix the world while combating antagonists with a magic paintbrush." said Trixie

The toys stared blankly at her for a few minutes then finally Pricklepants broke the silence and said "You've got a free time on weekdays."

"Buzz, Rex. RELAX! I'm sure there's nothing wrong with the mirror." said Jessie

"Speak for yourself, Jessie!" said Rex "Tonight All of us will stay up all night and watch the mirror!"

"What do you mean ALL OF US? Tomorrow's Saturday, Man!" said Pricklepants

* * *

Later that night, The toys gathered around the mirror (while Bonnie was asleep) and looked into it.

"Rex why do you and Buzz want to look at this stupid mirror at 1:13 AM?" said Woody

"Me and Buzz saw something scary in this mirror a long time ago back at Andy's old house!" said Rex

"What? Your reflections?! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" said Mr. Potato Head

"That STILL isn't funny, Potato Head!" said Rex "NO! There's a monster in the mirror!"

"Again with this monster nonsense? Listen, Shaggy and Scooby! There is NOTHING scary in this mirror!" said Woody

"Sheriff! Will you keep your voice down? Bonnie might hear us!" said Pricklepants

"Come on! Lets get back to Bed!" said Woody

"But Woody! We have to take action!" said Buzz

"For What, Buzz? The attack of the reflections? Come on! Back to Bed!" said Woody, He return to Bonnie's bed with Pricklepants and Potato Head.

Jessie and Trixie stayed with Buzz and Rex.

* * *

After a while, Jessie got tired.

"Buzz, I'm tired. Let's this on Monday." said Jessie

"Jessie, I know you're tired but we have to stay alert!" said Buzz

"Buzz, can we PLEASE go to bed?" said Jessie

Buzz looked and saw his cowgirl girlfriend was really tired.

"All right, Jess. bed time." said Buzz, he tired Jessie over to bed, placed next to Bonnie and culled up with them.

* * *

A few minutes later.

"BUZZ!" said Rex

"What is it, Rex?" said Buzz "Any detachable movement?"

"No. Trixie fell asleep and I need you to help get her into bed." said Rex

Buzz walked over to the sleeping Triceapots and tossed her onto the bed. He resumed watching the mirror with Rex.

* * *

Buzz and Rex continued watching and then finally they decided to stop.

"Maybe we were wrong, Buzz. Maybe it isn't the same mirror." Said Rex

"Maybe. Let's go to bed." Said Buzz

The two toys got in bed with Bonnie and the toys? Buzz curled up under Bonnie's arm next to Jessie. Rex lasted down next to Trixie.

"Good night, Raggy!" said Rex

"Good night, Scoob!" Said Buzz

The two toys fell asleep.

* * *

When Rex woke up in the morning, he felt ink drip on him.

"Eeeeew! Ink! Buzz, I hope you haven't got any linking - Batteries?" Said Rex, he looked up and saw an ink monster over Bonnie's bed. Rex recognized it Instantly! It was the same one he and Buzz had met all those years ago!

"Aaaaaa! The ink monster!" He screamed "Buzz! Wake up! We were right! It is the same mirror!"

Suddenly the ink monster grabbed Rex in one of his giant hands. Some of his ink dripped on Woody, Trixie, Potato and Pricklepants. They woke up, saw the big, black beast holding their green friend hostage in his hand and screamed in terror! The ink monster grabbed Bonnie and tossed her onto the four of them. He saw Buzz and Jessie snuggling together. He dripped ink on them. The couple opened their eyes.

"Eww, Buzz is one of your batteries leaking?" said Jessie

"Dear God, Jessie! I hope not!" said Buzz

They looked and saw the monster! They screamed the minute they saw it!

"Jumping Jack rabbits, Buzz! You and Rex were right!" said Jessie

"See, Jessie? I told you there was something wrong about that mirror!" said Buzz

Suddenly the monster grabbed him with his other hand.

"BUZZ!" screamed Jessie

Suddenly Bonnie woke up. Jessie froze

"Good morning, toys!" she said. Suddenly she suddenly saw the monster, holding Buzz and Rex

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MOMMY! DADDY!" She screamed

The monster grabbed her with his mouth.

Woody, Trixie, Potato Head and Pricklepants got to their feet and watch in terror with Jessie as the monster held Buzz and Rex in it's hands and Bonnie in it's mouth. The monster turned and split Bonnie out. She landed with a thud! Jessie and Trixie moved to tell the monster off for harming their owner but Woody and Pricklepants stopped them.

Bonnie's **Mother and **Father ran to see what the problem was.

"Bonnie? What's wrong? Are you having a nightmare?" Said Her mom, down the hall. She and mr. Anderson burst In and saw the monster floating above their daughter.

"Actually, Mommy, A nightmare is having me!" said Bonnie

"Leave our daughter alone, You creep!" Mrs. Anderson demanded

The monster roared at her and Mr. Anderson and fell into the mirror with Buzz and Rex in it hands! The mirror fell over and broke.

Mr. And Mrs. Anderson ran over to their daughter.

"Bonnie! Are you all right?" She asked, hugging her.

"I'm fine, Mommy." She sniffled.

"What was that thing?" said Mr. Anderson

"I don't know, Daddy!" said Bonnie "But It was really scary!"

"Looks like some of your toys are gone!" said Mr. Anderson

Bonnie walked over to the bed and Said "Where are Buzz and Rex?"

"The creature must've taken them!" Said Mr. Anderson

"Oh no!" Bonnie cried, grabbing Jessie and hugging Her.

"Don't worry, Bonnie! We'll get them back!" said Mrs Anderson, hugging Bonnie.

The married couple and their daughter left the room with Jessie in Bonnie's hand.

Woody, Trixie, Pricklepants and Potato Head walked over to the mirror.

"Woody! Buzz and Rex were telling the truth!" Said Pricklepants

"And we didn't believe them till we saw the monster ourselves!" said Woody

"I'm telling ya, This is just like Epic Mickey!" said Trixie

"We must our friends!" said Pricklepants

They lifted the mirror up. Glass fell

"It's broken!" said Woody

"Well that's that. We'll never see Buzz and Rex again." said Potato Head

* * *

Meanwhile Jessie was in the kitchen, worrying about her spaceman boyfriend.

"Oh, Buzz. I hope you and Rex are okay." she said


End file.
